My Life as a Teenaged Mew Mew
by TheAngelOfAnime546
Summary: What happens when a group of otaku's end up being in one of their favorite animes- Tokyo Mew Mew?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. Please don't harshly judge me. If there is any thing I can do to make this better, please leave it in the reviews. My characters and personality**

**Lz: a nerd/otaku with an attitude when needed. **

**Anna: a hyper-active otaku with a great sense of humor.**

**Kadie: an otaku that is kinda quiet, but can be a great friend.**

**Lauren: a great actress, especially with anime characters that she really likes**

**Disclaimer: I don't Tokyo Mew Mew, just my characters and the story.**

**Please don't use these characters without my permission**

_One time, not so long ago, there was a group of girls-_

Hi!

_Wait, what?_

I'm the narrator of this story, now get lost! So, now that that's over, my name is Elizabeth, but my friends call me Lz. Their names are Anna, Katie, and Lauren.

It was a Friday and we were having a slumber party because it was my birthday! When we got to my house, we went to my room, got my computer, and watched anime, you know, like every otaku does. We were watching the first few episodes of almost every anime we seen and we got to Tokyo Mew Mew when I heard a scratching sound at the door. "Is something wrong, Lz?" asked Anna. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing," I replied. Then I heard it again and I think my friends heard it to. _'__Weird, grandma would never let in animals'_ I thought as I opened the door to find a black cat. The cat jumped on the bed and the bell on it's tail jingled. Wait a black cat with a bell on it's tail? We were all speechless, but I could tell they were all fangirling on the inside, just like me. All of a sudden, we heard a snicker behind us that sounded a lot like the main antagonist of the anime that was playing on my laptop. I did the only thing that seemed logical at the time; I grabbed a pillow, turned around, and smacked him. I didn't think I had as much strength I used because the green-haired alien was lying on the ground. I turned around to find my friends laughing, so I joined in, but the truth was that I was in shock. When Kishu recovered, he shouted angrily "What's wrong with you!?" Lauren replied, "What's wrong with you and sneaking up on girls?" Suddenly we heard a crash and came running out my room to find my ADHD sister playing with Pudding. I figured their was going to be a lot of yelling and screaming, so I asked my friends if they wanted burgers. They said yeah. I told my grandparents that we were going to go eat. They said "sure, go ahead." So Lauren grabbed her skates, I got my electric scooter, Katie got my sister's scooter because she never uses it, and Anna got my bike because I never use it. The McDonalds was about a mile and a half away, so we talked. "You know what tips me off?" I asked my friends. "What?" they said almost simultaneously. "Well, it's the fact that my grandparents were so calm about this, like they knew it was going to happen." We were all silent after that. When we got there I ordered a double cheeseburger, Katie got a 10 piece nugget, Anna got a cheeseburger, and Lauren got a regular burger. We sat down, ate, and talked about different animes, but mostly Tokyo Mew Mew. I was on my second burger when we heard a scream. I turned around a screamed "Giant humming bird!" People looked at me like I was crazy until they saw what I was staring at. We ran out the restaurant about to grab our stuff when Musha, the adorable pink robot, dropped 4 pendents. I picked one up and felt a strange power flowing through me. I heard beside me "Mew Velvet, Metamorphosis!" Suddenly Kadie was wearing a orange-red outfit. "Mew Mango, metamorphosis!" Anna was now wearing a black and orange outfit. "Mew Chocolate, metamorphosis!" Lauren was now wearing a chocolate brown outfit. I suddenly said "Mew Bubblegum, metamorphosis!" I was now wearing a white and light gray outfit. I was stunned by what happened until I heard another scream. I turned around to find the original mews struggling to fight the monster. It was to far away and we couldn't run fast enough. Suddenly I found myself in front of the giant bird. The thing that freaked me out was that I was like ten feet in the air and I wasn't falling. Then I said, "Bubblegum Claws!" and a pair of claws came out of my gloves,kinda like the way Wolverine's does. "Ribbon Bubblegum Slash!" I cut the monster on the wing and it went spiraling to the ground. "Ichigo, now!'" I yelled. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The monster turned back into a regular humming bird. I looked around to find where my friends were and they were right below me shouting, "Lz! How are you doing that?" I settled down on the ground and said, "I don't know." The other mews walked up behind us and Lettuce asked, "How do you know our names?" Katie replied, "You don't know there was an anime about you guys?" "Yeah, we know. We just thought you've seen the english version, Mew Mew Power." Then I spoke up, "Mew Mew Power on it's own is a good anime, but compared to Tokyo Mew Mew, it sucks." My friends nodded in agreement. Then Kishu appeared behind us and me and my friends turned around to attack, but the mews held us back for some reason. "They had nothing to do with it!" shouted Ichigo. I calmed down a little and asked, "Then what is he doing here?" "To meet my long, lost sister," he said. _'Oh, no. please let what happened back there be part of the Mew transformation.'_ But I knew that that wasn't it and I might have blushed slightly. I then teleported somewhere no one would expect me; my room. Well, technically, I spent less that 5 seconds in my actual room. I grabbed my laptop and teleported into my closet. I turned it on and checked the news to find the top story: **Giant Bird Attacks Local McDonald's. **I face-palmed and thought _'This is the top story, yet most people have no idea what it was and how it turned back into a regular bird.'_ I turned off the computer and waited about 5 minutes. I figured if I was infused with the DNA of a wild animal, then I should have animal senses. I concentrated and sensed my friends, the mew mews, and Kishu trying to find me. I figured it would be a matter of minutes before they find me, so I set my laptop down and teleported onto the roof. I guess I made a sound because I soon sensed Kishu behind me. "If the chimera animal wasn't caused by you, then who caused it?" I asked. I guess he was caught of guard because it took a few second for him to answer. "Well... we kinda told the others about the planet and a few of them got angry." he replied. When he said that, I turned to him and slapped him. "Baka! If you got angry by what the Earth was like, then why would you think they wouldn't be!?" I heard a few giggles and snickers behind me, so I turned around to find everyone whispering to each other and I heard something about how siblings always fight. I got so angry that I teleported them like 3 feet from the ground and scared them to death. "What the heck, Lz!?" shouted Lauren. "Well, for one, you just don't sneak up on people and two, you don't make fun of people, even if it is just in play!" I shouted back, "Plus, it not like I was going to hurt you guys!" I floated to the ground and asked, "Do you guys know what animals you are?" "Actually, yeah. If you noticed, the outfits were like the ones we made up, so that means the mew we made for ourselves are the ones we are," replied Anna, "so I'm a tiger." "I'm a red fox and don't you dare say 'what does fox say?'" said Katie. "I'm a bat." said Lauren. "So that means I'm a polar bear." I said. "Wait. When did you guys learn english?" I asked. "We learned on the plane ride," answered Zakuro. "You didn't have him teleport you here?" asked Anna. They shocked their heads in unison. "He appeared when we arrived in the United States." answered Mint.

**I wrote about 3-4 pages, so this is chapter 1. look for more in the future. This is TheAngelOfAnime, signing of.**


	2. Character Descriptions

Sorry guy I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with school work and watch hetalia related stuff. But anyway, I forgot to add the descriptions of my ocs in the last chapter, so that's what this chapter is gonna be .

Lz

hair color: blond

Hair style: short bob cut

Eye color: blueish-gray

Height: roughly 5 foot

normal outfit: a t-shirt and jeans, with black flats and red rimmed glasses

Mew Form

hair color: same

Hair style: same

eye color: light gray

outfit: a white one strap shirt that cuts off at her waist and light gray skinny-jeans, with gray boots and white gloves

weapon: a pair of claws that come out of her gloves called Bubblegum claws

Anna

hair color: black

hair style: long and straight

eye color: dark brown

height: same height as Lz

normal outfit: t-shirt and jeans, with white tennis-shoes

Mew Form

hair color: same

hair style: pulled back into a pony-tail

eye color: same

outfit: a orange shirt with sleeves, black pants and shoes, with orange gloves

weapon: idk yet

Lauren

hair color: light blonde

hair style: kinda wavy, but always in a pony-tail

eye color: blue

height: a few inches shorter than Anna and Lz

normal outfit: t-shirt with some sort of picture in it, jeans, and navy blue tennis-shoes, with wire-rimmed glasses

Mew form

hair color: brunet

hair style: same

eye color: hazel

outfit: chocolate brown shirt, dark brown shorts, black shoes, and chocolate brown gloves

weapon: a mic that produces a sound wave, called Chocolate Mic

Katie

hair color: blonde

hair style: a little wavy, long and down

eye color: olive green

height: about 5 and 4 in tall

normal outfit: t-shirt and jeans with tennis-shoes

Mew form

hair color: same

hair style: same

eye color: same

outfit: redish-orange shirt, orange skirt, with red shoes and gloves

weapon: idk yet

Ok, now I have to apologizes for making the last chapter so long, and for making the format so bad. I also forgot to tell you people that I'm making the events of Tokyo Mew Mew happen last year. So yeah. This is AngelOfAnime, signing off.


End file.
